Max Ride Poems
by xlabx7
Summary: This is just a collection of poems I wrote for Maximum Ride, most of them are in Max's POV. Please don't be mean! I'll try and update as often as i can. R&R please.
1. I Love You

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not –sadly- own Maximum Ride. Set after Angel.**_

_I Love You_

I should be out flying,

But I just feel like dying.

Since you left the flock and me,

I'm not the same leader I used to be.

Dylan's trying to win my heart,

You're the one I loved form the start.

The entire Sam thing,

Was even less than a fling.

Angel and you are long gone,

I can't even think of moving on.

The only way to make it okay,

Is the one phrase I want to say.

I told you once before,

But you were dead on a floor.

Fang I love you still,

And I think I always will.

_**FLY ON,**_

_**xlabx7**_


	2. Argument

_**DSCLAIMER: JP still owns Maximum Ride. I am not James Patterson; therefore I do not own Max Ride.**_

_Argument _

Together we stand,

No longer hand in hand.

"Max why are you acting this way,

Don't tell me everything's okay."

"Fang you couldn't stay,

I cried for you everyday."

"I left to try and protect you,

In everything you could do.

See it in my point of view,

And tell me you love me too."

"You replaced me with a clone,

When I felt most alone.

I guess I wasn't what you wanted me to be,"

"Max you were too good for me."

"This is our last good-bye,"

I turned and heard his sigh.

**FLY ON,**

** xlabx7**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY THE BEGINNING it's a crossover of The Mortal Instruments and Harry Potter.**


	3. Loss

_**DISCLAIMER: Me no own-ie Max Ride. ***__**cries**__*****_

Loss

In my life I've lost tons,

Fang and Angel weren't the only ones.

Everyone taken,

My family's shaken.

There's a dead Ari,

And for that I am sorry.

I lost my sister and mother,

My father and half brother.

They're on list a list of things I cannot find,

These thoughts plague my mind.

I try and brighten everyday,

But there are too many things in my way.

There's no missing flier,

They can't find the ones I desire.

Where are they right now,

I'd find them, but I don't know how.

Come and help me,

I just want back my family.

**FLY ON,**

** xlabx7**

**Please check out my other story for Harry Potter and The Mortal Instruments, called The Beginning.**


	4. Haunted

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Maximum Ride. **

** PLEASE READ AND COMMENT!**

_Haunted_

What memories will be haunted?

Every time we flew?

What we both wanted?

All the moments just me and you?

I think it's flying,

Our shadows on the floor

It made me happy without trying,

All the angry feelings out the door.

I wanted you,

And you wanted me,

We did ore then we had to,

Just to make one another happy.

Or is it times we shared,

When nothing did matter,

Except that we cared,

And out hearts pitter-patter.

To be honest I don't know,

They were all fun,

And one hell of a show,

I'm sad that they're done

**FLY ON,**

_**xlabx7**_

_**R&R**_


	5. Opposite

**DISCLAIMER: I totally DON'T own Maximum Ride. If I did Fang and Max would be married. **

** Please review I'm running out of inspiration.**

_Opposite_

You stood by my side,

When you could have died.

Even though we were opposite,

You never even thought of it.

I am light and you're dark,

You like quiet, I like to bark **(AN: yell, she isn't a dog)**

When I was mad you were mellow,

I was good-bye and you were hello.

I hate Beiber so do you,

I don't know why I added that too.

We didn't agree on one thing or another,

But we matched with our feelings for each other.

**FLY ON,**

** xlabx7**

**Sorry the poems keep getting shorter, but like I said I need inspiration.**


	6. Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I do not nor will I ever own Maximum Ride.**

** Please comment I need inspiration.**

_Kiss_

What will I miss?

Every single stolen kiss.

The way your lips felt on mine,

How our bodies would intertwine.

Your hands in my hair,

Our panted breathes hanging in the air.

How you held me so close,

This is the thing I will miss the most.

Nothing will ever compare,

With the dark boy standing there

I realize a little too late,

Why you are called my soul mate.

Your kisses were perfect

Making the mocking worth it.

**FLY ON,**

** xlabx7**


	7. Mistakes

_**I AM SO SORRY. I forgot all about this, but thank my friend julygem for getting me back on track. If you cared or read this HERE YOU GO. **_

_**R& R even though I might not deserve it….**_

_Mistakes_

I'll do whatever it takes,

Not to make mistakes.

I just can't see you cry,

I still don't know why.

I always hurt you,

When I never want to.

And I have to say,

Though you'll want it your way.

We need one another,

We belong with each other.

I was stupid to go,

Stupid to not let you know.

You deserved a warning,

Not to find out I left one morning.

Anything that hurts you,

Hurts me too.

I was so wrong,

Thinking we could move on.

Please forgive me,

I miss the way we used to be.

Lets forget what I've done,

And become one.

I try and remember the good days,

Before we went our separate ways.

Mistakes tore us apart,

I can never mend my heart.

**FLY ON,**

** xlabx7**


End file.
